complete
by weasley-twins-41
Summary: KORRA FINALE SPOILERS! It's been six months since that night in the arena. Tahno is learning to cope, but struggling. When someone reveals that they can save him, will he believe them? Or will he run away, too afraid to go through the vicious cycle again? In which Korra restores Tahno's bending. Tahnorra if you squint.


**Part 3 of my Tahno triple. It took me FOREVER to get this one down. I tried to make Tahno more snarky than in the other two fics related to this. In this one it's been six months since that night in the arena. Here we go! KORRA FINALE SPOILERS!**

A man sat in the corner of a dilapidated bar, his hood casting his face into deep shadow. The light was dim, making it difficult to see the other inhabitants. The smell of seaweed salad and noodles was overwhelming in the crowded space. Tables and chairs were practically crammed into the walls, with their occupants seated uncomfortably. The only fairly good seat was taken by the ex-Pro Bending champion- Tahno.

_'Now doesn't that sound formal?' _Tahno thought sarcastically. He stared through sunken eyes at the cooks behind the bar. They were using their bending to prepare the food. Tahno watched them, only torturing himself further by looking at the smooth, almost melodic motions of the waterbender. He clenched his glass cup unconsciously, his jaw set. His knuckles turned paler than they already were, aching and itching to make the water do his bidding. Tahno didn't notice that hairline fractures were appearing in the glass.

He glared with a suppressed fury and rage at the benders. They were just taking their gift for granted, now that Amon had disappeared. The rumors said that Korra had defeated him, but gotten her bending taken away. If that were the case, Tahno supposed he felt sorry for her. He wasn't that partial to mutual feelings, but knowing Korra personally swayed his viewpoint.

A blast of cold air whirled through the tiny shop as the door opened. A tall figure swathed in a black cloak shoved their way in, twisting and weaving through the crammed tables and chairs. Tahno paid them no mind until he saw that this mysterious person was headed straight for him. He stared, surprised, through his lank, lifeless hair at his pursuer.

The figure in black shoved their way past the remaining chairs and finally stood opposite Tahno. Tahno's eyes flicked upwards, looking into the dark recesses of the intruder's hood.

They remained as they were for several uncomfortable moments. Finally, Tahno said quietly, and not without menace, "Who are you, and what do you want? I suggest you make it quick."

The hooded person pulled out a chair and sat down. Pushing back their hood, the identity of the strange figure was revealed.

Tahno's eyes widened momentarily, and then he snorted. "I didn't think you still associated with the likes of me, Uhvatar."

Sitting in front of him, a slight smirk on her face was Avatar Korra.

"Well then, you thought wrong," she replied. Tahno smiled and pulled back his hood so his whole head was exposed.

He saw Korra stiffen, and her eyes widened, just like they had done in the police station. Tahno knew he wasn't something all glorious to behold.

"Not so much of a pretty boy anymore, huh?" he asked humorlessly. He knew all too well what Korra saw. She saw a skeletal, gaunt face that was slowly filling out. She saw the deep, bruise-like, purple circles that hung under his sunken eyes. She saw his limp, lifeless, bedraggled hair that flopped half-heartedly on his head.

"Wow, Tahno," she said after a stunned pause. "You really let yourself go."

"Yeah, well, when the most important thing you have is ripped from you without a moment's notice, you're bound to fall a bit," Tahno retorted.

Korra flinched slightly.

"Sorry," he said after a moment's pause. "It's just… hard, you know?"

She nodded in silent agreement.

"Did you get him for me?" Tahno whispered urgently.

"Yes, Tahno, I got him." Korra's eyes sparkled triumphantly as she said this, and a great whoosh of breath came from Tahno.

"Thanks, Korra. And… did he get you, too?" Tahno couldn't help himself- he had to know.

Korra closed her eyes. She seemed to be reliving something painful. Tahno watched the emotions cross her face- total fear, devastating sadness, and then absolute joy. He did not understand- what was there to be pleased about?

After several minutes of her quiet meditation, Korra opened her eyes. She finally said, "Yes, Tahno- Amon took my bending."

Again, Tahno felt that awful sensation of being ripped apart and dunked in acid. He remembered the feeling of rough fingertips on his forehead and neck, immobilizing him and sucking his energy away. He shuddered thoroughly and looked back to Korra.

"I… I'm…I'm sorry, Korra," Tahno said, whispering again. He was at a loss to say anything else.

"It's okay," she replied. "You don't have to apologize."

They sat in silence for the better part of an hour, just reveling in each other's company- the ex-Avatar and the ex-Pro Bending champion. Tahno knew that Korra had to be just as devastated as he was, and he did feel sorry for her. He'd changed dramatically since the night Amon ambushed the arena. He had definitely become more humble, now knowing what the lesser citizens of Republic City were like, seeing as he had become one. He had finally clawed his way to the very top, only to plummet far, far down to rock bottom. Tahno needed a new chance, a fresh start.

After a very long time, Korra suddenly spoke. "Tahno, can we step outside for a minute? I need to show you something."

Raising his eyebrows, Tahno replied, "Well, Uhvatar, aren't we eager?" Korra rolled her eyes and Tahno smirked. "Yes, I suppose we could step out."

They both stood, the chairs scraping irritatingly against the floor. Together they weaved their way through the tiny shop, knocking over nearly all the chairs. Finally they wrenched the door open and went out into the cold night. They ventured down an alleyway with no onlookers. There were puddles of water everywhere from the previous night's rain.

"Are you trying to ambush me?" Tahno asked sarcastically. "You're not doing a very good job of it."

Korra ignored that. For the strangest reason, she took a bending stance. Tahno raised his eyebrows quizzically. "Having echoes, Korra? Forget something?"

Korra ignored that, too, and suddenly punched her fist straight up into the air. A huge plume of fire appeared, roaring and dancing.

Tahno stumbled back, reeling in shock. "But… how?" he spluttered, eyes wide. How had Korra gotten her bending back? He'd seen the speculative headlines on the newspapers, heard the gossip on the radio and all the hushed whispers… How had she done it? Tahno burned with envy.

Korra stomped hard on the ground, her arms at sharp angles. A chunk of earth rose from the ground and smashed into the wall.

She then twisted around and rose a few feet into the air, a funnel of wind below her while Tahno stood by, absolutely dumbfounded and a little fearful.

Korra slipped into a waterbending stance, and Tahno's heart seized up of its own accord. He fell back onto the wall, leaning against it for support. Korra raised her hands, and all the water from the puddles around them rose into the air. The water formed into one big mass, which twisted around their heads and through the alley. Tahno's eyes stung and he hated himself for letting them.

Finally, Korra let the water slowly drop to the ground. Tahno was still reeling. He hyperventilated, completely freaking out. "How… Korra, how did you do that?" Tahno stuttered. "I heard on the radio… the papers, they said…"

"I know, Tahno," Korra replied. "After Amon and Tarrlok disappeared, I went back to my home. When Amon took my bending, he somehow unlocked my airbending. That was the only thing I could do. Katara tried so hard to heal me, but she couldn't. I was so broken and devastated and scared."

Tahno knew those feelings all too well. He'd had that awful feeling of something being ripped away from him. He remembered the mornings when he would dash to the sink, crying, and try to bend the water. The water he loved so much would remain stationary, overflowing the bathroom floor. Those mornings only came once a week now.

"I ran away," Korra continued. "I didn't want to be around anyone, and I didn't want their pity. I was alone, and at my lowest spiritual point. It seemed like I was never going to be all right again." She paused for emphasis and Tahno wanted to scream. "But then Avatar Aang appeared to me. He… he restored my bending with the help of all the past Avatars. That's why I can bend. And that's why I can restore the bending to all of Amon's victims. That's why I'm here, Tahno."

Tahno was STILL reeling. He mulled this over in his head, a thousand possibilities racing through his brain.

"Korra, I swear to the spirits, if you are lying to me-"

"Why would I lie to you, Tahno? What would I gain from it?" Korra replied more harshly than she intended.

Tahno was loathing admitting it, but she was right. What would she gain from it? The only possible thing would be a complete and utter humiliation, but that's just not what Korra was like. He decided to trust her.

"Korra, if you can, please, please help me," Tahno begged, and he hated himself for doing so. The eagerness was all too evident in his voice. He was suddenly trembling with the fierce hope of it all. He tried vainly to get his emotions in check. "I know we're not exactly best friends, but… please."

"You know I'll help you, Tahno," she replied quietly.

Tahno's emotions were running ridiculously high, and he tried again to control them, but failed. His knees gave out and he dropped to the ground. His shoulders shook with the effort to keep his feelings back. "Please," he begged again.

Korra gave him a smile, her ocean-blue eyes meeting his dark ones. She stepped forward and gently placed her fingers on Tahno's forehead and chest. Tahno flinched violently- ever since Amon had destroyed him, he hated any type of physical contact with others. He forced himself to give in to Korra's soft touch.

She inhaled deeply, channeling her energy. She closed her eyes, tilting her head down. Tahno suddenly felt a sort of comforting warmth, like a blanket was being wrapped around him.

Suddenly Korra's eyes flashed open. They shone a brilliant white-blue. Light bathed the alleyway, illuminating every crack and crevice.

Something was happening to Tahno. The huge, gaping hole in his chest where the water used to be was slowly filling. A deep exultation expanded inside him, growing until he thought for sure he would burst. That familiar power surged through his veins, infusing him with shock and happiness. He felt so _alive_.

At last the brilliant light faded away. The chasm in his chest had been closed up, with no trace of it ever being there. The mental scars still lingered, but the physical ones had disappeared. Tahno stood up, looking at his hands in wonder. Trembling, he slid down into a waterbending stance and raised his hands. His heart soared when the power ran through him. The connection flowed through him, clear and unbroken, and for the first time in six months, Tahno could waterbend.

His eyes filled with tears as he watched the water around him twist and form figure eights in the dark night, finally controlled by him and only him. Finally, unashamedly, the tears streamed down his cheeks. Korra did not seem to care. A strangled sob burst from Tahno's throat and he let the water fall. He was the most happy he'd been in a long time, and he couldn't thank Korra enough. He stumbled forward, clutching Korra in his arms tightly. "Thank you," he choked. "Thank you so, so much."

"You're welcome, Tahno," said Korra softly, gently wrapping her arms around Tahno's shaking body.

"If there's anything I can do for you, anything at all, just find me. I'll do anything," Tahno sobbed, smiling through the tears.

"Of course, Tahno," Korra said.

They stood like that for a while, Tahno utterly sobbing into Korra's cloak while she held him softly. After sufficiently embarrassing himself in front of the Avatar, Tahno pulled away, rubbing his face. "Ugh. Look at me. I'm a mess." He smiled, relaxing. He felt so whole and complete. He never wanted to feel the terror ever again. He owed Korra absolutely everything.

Korra laughed and asked, "So, are you still up for those private lessons?"

Tahno smiled.


End file.
